


Instantes

by yunnmello



Category: Rules (Manga)
Genre: 30 sentences, Angst, Blood, Canon - Manga, Character Death, Drama, Hydra, M/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnmello/pseuds/yunnmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"El instante es la continuidad del tiempo, pues une el tiempo pasado con el tiempo futuro. De eso se compone la vida de Ryuu, de intantes, de momentos."<br/>Tabla de Frases :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instantes

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí dejo uno de mis mejores trabajos, o de los que más he disfrutado. Espero guste; yo sigo enamorada de él.

  
001. _Hielo:_ Sabe que se ha comportado últimamente frío hacia el mundo, en especial con Hitomi, pero ellos no entienden que él nota las miradas y los gestos llenos de segundas intenciones que esboza Taira a diario.

002. _Secreto:_ Cuando llega al nuevo colegio, Ryuu solo desea que nadie se entere de su secreto ya que, si lo hacen, tendrá que huir una vez más a otra ciudad, y se está cansando de hacer eso.

003. _Espejo:_ El reflejo que le lanza el espejo del cuarto de baño siempre será el mismo, a pesar de que le duela y le revuelva el estómago: es un asesino.

004. _Tintero:_ Observa las pertenencias de Hitomi en su habitación (aquellos lienzos con esbozos de su tatuaje y los tinteros dispersos alrededor de esos papeles) y sonríe pues sabe que él está en casa.

005. _Nostalgia:_ Mira la postal con cariño y suspira, imaginando que diría al notar como Hitomi y él se están separando, como todo comenzó a arruinarse desde que ella se fue.

006. _Sepia:_ Sujeta la foto de su madre con tristeza y suspira al notar cuanto le hizo falta en la vida, y se lamenta de haber intentado dejar atrás esa fotografía sepia que a su rostro está borrando.

007. _Olvido:_ Cierra los ojos e intenta olvidar aquellos cabellos cafés que le acompañaron a aquel bar, anhelando poder eliminar el recuerdo de aquel beso correspondido pues sabe que le hará daño.

008. _Travesura:_ Disfraza su furia, convirtiéndolo en un sentimiento de culpa, pues por su causa Itou se desquita con Hitomi, haciéndole travesuras cada vez más graves, causando que considere alejarse de su amigo y hundirse en la soledad una vez más.

009. _Mordida:_ Divisa a través de la camisa de Hitomi una marca de dientes en su cuello, comenzando a sentirse decaído pues comprende que ha pasado otra noche con él.

010. _Corset:_ Entre los más variados clientes que encuentra en el bar, está ella, esa mujer que lo observa con deseo y que porta un notorio corset plateado; él le sonríe y continua con su trabajo pues no puede dejar de pensar en el chico de rostro ovalado.

011. _Tempestad:_ La lluvia cae estrepitosamente mientras Ryuu sonríe distraídamente: eso significa que Hitomi se quedará una noche más.

012. _Lujuria:_ La besa, la acaricia, la hace suya cada día que ella se aparece en su apartamento, pero sabe que realmente desearía estar a su lado y no tocando a una mujer por la que no tiene deseo alguno.

013. _Pies:_ Seca sus pies al salir de esa ducha en la que intentaba distraerse un segundo, pero no deja de torturarse a sí mismo al pensar que Hitomi ha escogido a Taira.

014. _Sangre:_ Aún siente la sangre de aquel joven manchar sus manos pálidas, recordando cada día cuando clavó aquel cuchillo en el pecho del otro, quitándole la vida.

015. _Poema:_ Literatura barata para plasmar aquellos sentimientos que su boca jamás podría expresar pues se ha prometido nunca volver a amar.

016. _Caballo:_ Contempla ese cuadro de un establo colgado en la blanca pared de su habitación y sonríe: ahora comparte su vida con Hitomi, como siempre lo deseó hacer.

017. _Estropicio:_ Le es difícil aceptar que su situación se ha tornado un desastre, un estropicio, pues por primera vez en su vida anhela algo que jamás podrá tener.

018. _Lirios:_ Coloca con lentitud aquellas flores moradas que mutiló de un jardín con amor; ahora la tumba de su madre tiene un poco de color.

019. _Medias:_ Pisa unas medias de mujer al bajar de la cama, sorprendiéndose al notar que nuevamente se ha dejado utilizar; dejando caer una lágrima amarga pues anhelaba no volver a despertar junto a alguien más.

020. _Atardecer:_ Camina abrazando a un Hitomi -decorado por lágrimas ocasionadas por su culpa- hacia casa, sintiendo el calor del Sol poniéndose, escondiéndose de la Luna como cada noche.

021. _Sabana:_ Protege del frio a su amigo con una sábana blanca, sin evitar acariciar el cabello del otro, suspirando silenciosamente pues lo siente a su lado y, sin embargo, no lo puede tener.

022. _Bufandas:_ Hitomi estuvo el año pasado para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero este año la nieve ha caído días antes y el frio se cuela por entre sus brazos, recordando que le ha prestado su bufanda para regresar a casa desde el invierno pasado.

023. _Anillo:_ Mira el anillo de papá en el cesto de basura y la furia hierve a través de todo su cuerpo, pues le es imposible entender como alguien puede olvidar a alguien que ha amado tan fácilmente, tan ligeramente y sin remordimiento alguno.

024. _Gotera:_ Se recuesta en su húmedo colchón sin molestarse en lo absoluto; este año ha llovido descomunalmente y las goteras se han formado nuevamente en su habitación, empapando lo que sus lágrimas no derramadas debieron haber realizado.

025. _Subterráneo:_ Corre escapando de aquellos jóvenes que le persiguen, enfuriados por ocasionar la muerte de su amigo, deteniéndose en un túnel subterráneo deseando retrasar el tiempo, para volver a disfrutar del cálido verano.

026. _Perdón:_ Le pide perdón con sus besos y sus abrazos, con sus mimos y su tacto; perdón por todos esos años que estuvieron alejados y por no darle la oportunidad de ser amado, por callar esos sentimientos que su corazón albergó por tanto tiempo y por permitir que buscará su tacto en la cama del otro pero, sobre todo, le pide perdón por amarlo.

027. _Hambre:_ Deja que el hambre le torturé a lo largo del día y la noche, pues siente que así purga la condena que su ser merece al dejar marchar a Hitomi una vez más, sin lograr rogarle que se quede a su lado, que lo necesita.

028. _Carne:_ En las noches recuerda aquella sensación de rasgar la carne de aquel hombre asustado, temiendo que su fantasma le asesine por venganza en sus propias pesadillas.

029. _Obsesión:_ No deja de pensarle a cada minuto, a cada segundo, todos y cada uno de los días; contando el tiempo hasta que su ser cobarde se atreva finalmente a decirle que lo extraña y que desea que todo vuelva a ser lo mismo que antes.

030. _Monstruo:_ La tristeza le tortura cada noche, repitiéndole que debió haber sido él quien debió morir en aquella pelea callejera, arrepintiéndose del haber actuado tan violentamente, para tornarse en aquel monstruo del que Hitomi se debe alejar por su propio bien.  



End file.
